Bermudia
by potterfan36041
Summary: The world holds many secrets, some which are never meant to be uncovered. Venture into the world of Bermudia, as the rangers fight to come back home. AU REPOST
1. Chapter 1

AN: I want to explain some things about this story, before it gets started, just to let you know a lot of the facts. Tommy and Kimberly never broke up in the world that exists before this story. She did move out to Miami and train, but eventually came back to California, with no harm done to their relationship. Zack, Trini, and Jason did go to the Peace Conference and Jason did return as he did in the series. Billy does go to Aquitar, for only a short period, then he returns to Earth, which I think goes away from the series, you can correct me if I am wrong on that point. Other than mentions of those instances, this story does not have anything to do with any particular ranger series, other than the characters involved. I hope that you'll enjoy it all.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers, I wish I did, but that is why I am sitting here writing my stories, instead of in California bringing in the bucks for television scripts.

_The Adventure Begins_

_There are some mysteries of the Earth that are never meant to be solved by anyone. They were never meant to be uncovered by mere mortals and their obstacles were not supposed to be tackled for eons to come. One of those mysteries is the famed Bermuda Triangle and what is really lies in the watery depths. For a group of unfortunate adults, they ventured into the triangle, knowing of past disappearances, but they were still carefree and hoping for a good day in the in the triangle. They did not very well expect that they would become this secret's next victims. _

_However, these were no ordinary adults that ventured in to the Bermuda Triangle on the day in question, they had seen well beyond their years as teenagers. In years past, they had, almost singled-handedly, defeated Lord Zedd, brought the end to the fabled Machine Empire, and even taken on a creature known as Divatox and won the battle. They were former Power Rangers. What more could one want to enter the triangle on that day? What more could they be challenged by that they had never experienced? What more problems could they have happen to them, with their horrible luck? And were they the ones who would finally be able to unlock the secrets of the Bermuda Triangle and make it out of there, alive?_

"Tommy! Come on, you'll miss the boat if you don't hurry up!" Kim yelled, excitedly, as her husband lagged behind on the edge of the peer, looking at her as if she was going crazy. She wanted to go sailing in the Bermuda Triangle and that did not make him the least bit happy. It actually made him feel fairly sickened and he was sure that it had nothing to do with the sailing and everything to do with the location. He had agreed to come here on vacation, but he had never thought that they would get the crazy idea to sail into the Bermuda Triangle.

"Kim, are you sure you don't want to rethink this sweetie? Maybe we could go to the beach for the afternoon," Tommy said, as his other friends joined her in glaring down at him. Well, at least he had tried to get himself out of this mess. He knew that he couldn't be the only one to not go on the trip, so he had to take the chance and see where it got him. That still didn't make him comfortable, but it would be absolutely fine, somehow. "Fine, have it your way."

"It's not like some sort of monster is just going to jump out of the water and attack us. Those days are over and they have been for a long time, Tommy. This is going to be just as harmless as everything else we have ever done," Jason said, jokingly, as Tommy begrudgingly boarded the boat. He had a bad feeling about all of this, a really bad feeling.

"No Jason, we just have absolutely no idea what might come after us out there. I'd rather take the monsters, any day, any time," Tommy said, as Kim just shook her head.

Tommy was definitely the most paranoid out of all of them, but they didn't really blame him too much for it. He had had more people taken away from him than anyone else while in the duty of a ranger and the feeling would stick with him for the rest of his life.

"Tommy, calm down. We're just going to be gone for a few hours and then we'll come back, like usual," Trini said, as Kim nodded a conformation behind her, although that didn't make him feel any better at all.

"Yeah, that's what Gilligan thought when he went on a three hour tour. Look where that landed him," Tommy said sarcastically, as a few of them laughed at his remark. Tommy was not the only leery one among the group, Billy was just as nervous about their excursion. He just didn't think it wise to mention it to the others. He couldn't handle the looks that Tommy had just endured. He had never been built of that sort of stuff, so lucky for him Tommy had said something and endured their questions, in a far better fashion than he would have managed.

"Don't be so pessimistic," Kim said as she sat down next to him and he situated his arm around her.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Tommy said as Kim shook her head again. He always had a bad feeling about one thing or another and it was more likely to be nothing than it was to be an actual problem.

"Enjoy yourself, Tommy. It's not every day that we all get together and go on vacation for a couple of weeks," Trini said with a smile, that Tommy forcibly returned.

She was right, though. They saw less and less of each other nowadays, what with their jobs and living in different parts of the country. He had to admit that he had been looking forward to this and he was having a good time, until they got on this boat. He just hated the feeling that he got about the water here and all of the legends didn't help him any. He had learned to respect legends during his ranger days. He had been part of enough of them to understand that they had some sort of truth in them, even if you had to look a long way to find it and wait for Billy or Trini to explain it to you.

"I have been enjoying myself. I just don't think this is a good idea," Tommy said, as Trini gave him a look and then stripped down to her bathing suit. She was going to get some sun while she was out here and she was sure that Kim was going to do the same thing. Maybe the sight of Kim in a bikini would, somehow, cheer him up and make him forget his worries.

"How's school?" Jason asked, trying to pick a subject that would get Tommy's mind off of this bad feeling that he had.

"Wonderful," Tommy said, again sarcastic.

He had had the year from hell the year before and it was a miracle that he had been rehired, but that was more because of Kim than anyone else. She coached and they knew that they were not going to find another coach like her anywhere, so they took their chances on him, at least that was how he viewed it.

Kim claimed he was a good teacher. He was not so sure; especially after some of the tantrums, he had been ready to throw at some of his classes. Thank goodness he had been trained to restrain his anger or he would have been fired within the first week there. Some of those kids made him turn into a man that he had never thought he would be.

"Bad question, right?" Zack said with a smile as Tommy nodded his head yes. "Man, you are the only one of us that is still uptight about lots of crap that you should have left behind in high school. Tommy, you have to just relax about your life. That is what these two weeks are about, relaxing."

"I have been relaxing, but its just today and this place," Tommy said, as Billy nodded in agreement and Trini swooped in on him.

"Whoa, you agree with him? You agree that we shouldn't be out here, at all?" Trini asked, as Billy nodded his head and suddenly Jason had set the boat on autopilot and walked over to where they were sitting.

It was one thing for the ever paranoid Tommy to say that he didn't like the idea of going out there today, but Billy was a different story. He looked at the facts and there must have been something about the facts that upset him a great deal for him to be uncomfortable here as well.

"Yes, the geological positioning that we are currently in is known for bizarre disappearances and while I was on Aquitar, they questioned me about the Bermuda Triangle. That is not a mere coincidence, they know something that we do not about this sector of the universe," Billy said, as Zack shook his head.

"You need to do the same thing Billy and relax. Nothing is going to happen to us, hell, we haven't been attacked in five years, I call that a miracle in itself, don't you?" Zack asked, as the others nodded, but Billy and Tommy still were not convinced.

This was not the right place for them to be. Anyone else could come out here and they would probably be fine, but they, as rangers, knew too much about this world and several others for that matter. They had done too much and that almost made them vulnerable and they were vulnerable to things that no one else would ever have to deal with. That was why the idea of going into the Bermuda Triangle willingly was absolutely absurd to them. It was almost as if they were tempting it to take them as its next victim.

"That is a miracle, but we do not go out looking for tribulations and I am afraid that is what we have inadvertently done today by setting foot on this boat and charting its course for the heart of the triangle," Billy said, as the four of them glared over at them.

"The two of you are crazy. It's official now," Kim said with a smile as Tommy shook his head.

"I wish that I was crazy, Kim. Then I wouldn't feel like this," Tommy said, as the wind suddenly picked up and the four skeptics, stared over at Tommy and Billy, who looked as if they had been expecting this very thing to happen sometime today.

"Looks like we're just going to have to call it a day early," Jason said, in a falsely chipper voice and he then headed towards the steering wheel, which was still steering of its own accordance. He grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it back towards shore, but it would not allow him to, so he yanked it again. It continued to go in the direction that it was headed and that was when he became scared. The boat was no longer under their control; something else was controlling it.

"Wheel isn't turning, is it?" Tommy asked bluntly, as Trini and Kim were still staring out at the choppy water and then turned back to see what Jason would say to him.

"No, it's not," Jason said soberly and the six of them all took in a deep breath. They were in for it, whether they liked that or not, they were going to be tried again. "I guess we should have stayed on the island today."

"I'm not going to say I told you so, yet," Tommy said, as he looked out over the water and then went to put an arm around Kim.

"This is not good," Billy murmured as they looked over at him. They could tell that much without him saying it aloud. "We are heading directly for the middle of the Triangle. We'll be lucky to make it through to the other side with the fuel reserves that we have left."

"Billy, it was a full tank when we left the docks. We ought to be fine for a few more hours," Jason said, as Billy nodded his head that was correct. The boat would continue to coast on for a few more hours, he was fairly sure of that, but they might not make it those hours aboard the ship.

"I'm not worried about the next few hours, Jason. I'm worried about what will happen to us when we reach the heart of the triangle," Billy said, as Trini and Kimberly exchanged a glance. This was beginning to sound like one of their missions and they didn't want to think of that. Their ranger days were behind them and they would be fine, they'd get to the other side and then someone would come get them, that's all it would take.

"We should get in the cabin," Jason said, as a wave crashed over the side of the boat and they looked over at him. "It's safer in there."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Zack said, as he pointed to the bow of the ship and Jason noticed that it was well below the stern and it hit him that the underside of the boat was filling with water. The last thing that he needed to do was to let the water from the surface in as well.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked, as she tried to move her feet, but she noticed that they seemed to be stuck to the floor of the boat.

"We are going down with the ship. If I am correct, none of us can move, can we?" Billy asked, as he had tried to move as well and found that his feet were stuck fast to the ship. It seemed that the Triangle wanted them, wanted them to be taken into it. They didn't have a choice about the matter. The triangle always got exactly what it wanted.

"There has to be more to it than this," Trini said as she grabbed Billy's hand and he gave hers a reassuringly squeeze. "We can't just die because we can't get off the ship."

"There is more than this, Trini. The Bermuda Triangle wants us, for some reason, and it is going to get what it wants. I'll see you on the other side. I'm sure that we are all going to pass out soon," Billy said, as the water was now around his neck and his feet were still not moving from the floor of the ship. He took a deep breath and held it, not knowing where or when he was going to awake next.

AN: Tell me how you like it and I'll have the next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers, I wish I did, but that is why I am sitting here writing my stories, instead of in California bringing in the bucks for television scripts. I do, however, own the character of Pelone.

_Waking Up in Nowhere_

The sand glistened as the sun rose on a new day in Bermuda and no one seemed to notice that six adults were missing and that a boat from the shipyard was missing as well, but that was more of the same around here. People were used to others disappearing when they left the docks and never coming back, and because of that practice, this was ordinary for them. For the six adults, however, this morning was not an ordinary one. This morning was one that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

"This doesn't feel like death," Kim muttered, as she woke up on the wet green sand and looked around and saw a mountainous cliff in the distance. This definitely was not death, but she had no clue as to what it might be. It didn't seem to be life, heaven, or hell, from what she could determine, but she was sure that it had to fit into one of those three categories. If it didn't, then she didn't have a clue as to what it might be and she would definitely need Billy to explain it to her, if it was something else.

"Of course it doesn't feel like death, because it is not death, although it is only a fragmented half-life for those who wind up here," a voice said, as Kimberly scrambled to her feet and looked around to see where it had come from and she noticed a man standing on the top of the cliff. "You intruded upon our property, willingly. You were duly warned and you still came. Now you are to pay your penance."

"Sir, please. I just want to find my friends and get back to the surface. I won't breathe a word of what is down here to anyone, just let me get out of here," Kim said, as the man swept his arm around, as if motioning for her to explore the place.

"Your friends are with you, just look, but you will never leave this place, alive. It will kill you to try, many that are better than you have tried and failed," the man said and then disappeared. Kim quickly walked around and began waking up her friends, knowing that they were not going to be happy to be awakened in this odd place, although they would be relieved that they had been allowed to wake up at all.

"Tommy. Tommy, wake up," Kim said, hurriedly, as she shook his shoulder and he suddenly twitched awake and he looked at her, completely surprised that they were alive. The last thing he remembered was going underwater and then it all went blank for him, maybe she could fill in some gaps.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked, as Kim continued to wake the others and they looked around the place in a great deal of confusion. "Kim, where are we?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and a man was standing over there," Kim said, pointing at the high cliff. "He told me that we'll never return to the surface, we're stuck here forever, to pay the penance we owe for crossing into the triangle."

"I told you so," Tommy muttered, as Kim glared over at him and he shrugged his shoulders. He had had worse stares than that from her and he was not going to let it shake him now.

"Yes you did, but don't be a smart ass right now, Tommy. We have more things to worry about than whether or not you were right at the moment," Kim barked, as Tommy stared up at her and several of the guys scooted further away from the two of them, anticipating a larger fight would ensue in the next few seconds.

"There has to be a way out of here. It's obvious that not everyone that disappears into the Bermuda Triangle comes here," Trini said, as she was sure that it would either be full of skeletons or people.

"He said that many that are better than us have failed to leave this place. How are we going to do it? We haven't tried to do anything like this in years. We're not in the condition that we used to be in," Kim said, as Tommy reached over and pulled her down next to him. She was starting to panic, they all were, but they would find a plan and a way out of here, somehow.

"We have skills that no one else has, we will make it out of here, even if it nearly kills us to do so," Jason said, as Kim and Trini looked at him. He couldn't be serious. They didn't have a clue where to begin this time. How would they even start to get out of here in the first place?

"Jason, we have no clue what is out there. This isn't like some mission that we go on where we have an idea of what we are up against. We are alone here and we know nothing more than we are stuck in this place and other people have died trying to get out of here," Trini said, as Kim nodded her head in agreement.

"Trini, I think you will find that there are sufficient clues, right here in front of us, as to what will be our tests in order to try to get out of this place. Our first trial was surviving the journey down here, I have the feeling that not every victim of the triangle makes it to this place once they disappear below the surface. Secondly, this place will probably test us mentally, not physically, which may be even more trying for us. I have no evidence as to when it will begin but we should start moving, staying in one place too long may doom us as well," Billy said, as he started walking off in the direction of the high cliff.

"Billy, I don't think that we should head up there first, that's where that man was. What if we run into something up there?" Kim asked, as none of them had seen the man and she was fairly certain that he would do everything in his power to assure they would die on their way out of here. He didn't seem to be some saint that wanted to help them return to the surface and back to their homes. He seemed to want to keep them here more than anything else that he could do.

"We've run into worse things before now, I promise that we will be fine this time," Billy said, as he continued the walk and the others followed behind him.

He was not usually the leader, but now he was the best one to fill those shoes in this instance. Jason and Tommy did not have the knowledge of foreign planets the way that he did and he was going to take advantage of everything that he could see here. There were clues everywhere, just like there had been clues on Aquitar. Sure, there would probably be many dangers to make it to the top of the cliff, but it would give them the best view of the terrain and what they might be up against.

"This really is an odd place and who would have thought that this was below the Bermuda Triangle. I just thought that it was a bunch of shipwrecks," Zack said as he bent down and picked up a handful of the green sand to let it run through his fingers.

"That's why no one is supposed to survive the voyage back to the surface. None of the evidence that this place exists is supposed to leak out for the greater part of the world to know. This place is not supposed to be seen by us or anyone else for that matter, unless they are going to be forced to stay here," Billy said and he noticed a circle of stones sitting at the edge of the mountain, where they would begin climbing their way to the high cliff. He could have promised himself that they were not there a moment ago, but his mind might be playing tricks on him as well.

"I guess we're supposed to sit. I mean these things wouldn't just be here for no reason," Kim said, as she sat down on one of the rocks and the others joined in. As soon as the last person had touched their rock, they began to spin, at a dizzying rate and as the edge approached, they were all thrown off and found themselves lying in a meadow, in the middle of the night, with only the moon hanging overhead. This was an odd place, but they were sure that there was not much that they could do about it because this place had brought them here, more than anything else around them had.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Zack muttered, as he stumbled to his feet and then bent over and showed them his lunch from the previous day.

"Gross Zack. This is just wonderful. Now where are we?" Trini asked as the man returned again and they stared up at him.

He seemed slightly shocked that they had even made it to this place, but they were not going to start the questioning of this man. He was going to have to talk first and then they might consider asking questions, if they got the opportunity to do so.

"You seem to be surprisingly fit for these activities that you will have to endure in order to leave this place alive. No one has ever sat down on those rocks and been taken here before, many more have just sat there to rest and then continued onto the haven that the Bermudians live in," the man said, as he walked over to them with a look of questioning. These were no normal humans and he knew that he was going to have to do some explaining to them and maybe even reveal more secrets than he wished to, but he had been foretold of a time when someone would be able to return to the surface. Maybe these were the people that were supposed to fulfill that legend. "I guess that your fate is not as ominous as those that are forced to stay in Bermudia for the rest of their lives. However, you will have to endure several trials in order to get out of this place and do not expect them to allow all of you to stay together for the entirety of your journey. You will only return to the surface as a group, because that was how you came here."

"Hold on. This is Bermudia, the Aquitarians told me of this place. I thought it was merely a mythological legend dealing with the Earth that they had created over the eons. They have several that I know are not true, but this is extraordinary. You must be Pelone, the keeper of Bermudia," Billy said, as the man looked at him, shocked at him being able to pronounce the name of this place correctly and know his name.

"You know those of Aquitar? What have the six of you done while above? Not just anyone can make it into this area of Bermudia and yes, I am Pelone," Pelone said, as they looked at each other and then over at him. Maybe if they told him the truth, then they could skip the ten-step program to get out of here and just appear on the surface. Then again, they might still have to do this the hard, way, but they really did not have a choice about what would happen to them.

"We were Power Rangers," Tommy said, simply, as Pelone stared at them. Power Rangers, that surely explained a lot about them, more than he ever wanted or needed to know.

"Zordon's rangers? You were not supposed to come here for years to come. Sadly, I know when those people will be foolish enough to cross into the Bermuda Triangle, above and you did today. Time on Earth does not pass the same as time here. If you can make it through the obstacles that are ahead, you will merely return to the surface, as if nothing has happened, only you will remember what you have been through. The secrets of Bermudia are about to reveal themselves and you will be holding those secrets to yourselves," Pelone said, as they looked at each other again and shook their heads.

"So, there's a possibility that we will make it through this alive?" Jason asked, as Pelone nodded.

"You have a better chance as Zordon's rangers, but I warn you, if even one of you speaks the words that they wish to give up, you will be returned to the land of contentment, forever. Do not let those words cross your lips or you will doom the group, as well as yourself to a life in Bermudia," Pelone said and then he disappeared, which caused them to stare around. There was nothing more that they could do. Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: In this chapter the dialogue is going to jump around quite a bit between characters, but I'm going to try to make it as cohesive as possible.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers, I wish I did, but that is why I am sitting here writing my stories, instead of in California bringing in the bucks for television scripts.

"He didn't answer all our questions," Kim said as Billy laughed. Nothing was funny about the predicament that they now found themselves in, but Billy was laughing about it. Billy, of all people, was laughing about where they found themselves! "This is not funny, Billy!"

"Kim, he can not answer all of our questions. He is required by the rules of this place to not tell us any information that would be pertinent to our surviving the tasks ahead. We must figure it out on our own that is part of the challenge," Billy said, as they suddenly disappeared and he looked around. Well, it seemed that they had to go through the first part of this alone, which was to be expected.

Quiet as it was here, Billy knew that this was part of the deception that lay ahead of them. This place wanted him to believe that it was truly safe for him to be in, but he knew that it was not. He guessed that the safest thing for him to do was to start walking, as quickly as he could away from here.

"Kim? Jason? Anybody?" Tommy called as he looked around the area they had all been standing in moments ago and saw no one there. He was alone and he knew that there was only one way to find out how to get out of here and that was to leave the area he was in and try to find something to lead him to whatever it was they were trying to get to.

"Oh my…Tommy! Trini!" Kim yelled when she saw that everyone had disappeared from around her and then she ran around to try to see if maybe they had hidden themselves behind a tree. Then she sat down and cried. She didn't want to be left alone; she wanted her friends to be here with her.

"Billy…Billy!" Trini called as she looked around. She had been interested in hearing what he had to say and now he was gone. Calm as it was here, it was to eerie to stay, so she began off into the woods hoping to find a friend in there, somewhere, although she knew that she was much more likely to find an enemy in those branches of trees.

"What the hell!" Zack blurted out as the others disappeared in front of his eyes.

He hadn't thought that they would immediately be separated and now he was alone. He could either wait here and let something ambush him or he could try to find his way through the damn jungle in front of him, he choose the jungle.

"Who's there?" Jason asked, as he spun around, having noticed that his friends were gone. "That's funny. I could have sworn that I heard a voice."

With that being said, Jason was the last of the rangers to leave Kimberly and she continued to sit on her rock and cry. She did not want to be alone here. She had never done well by herself and she didn't imagine that she could battle all of this alone.

"Chaotic bunch, aren't they?" Pelone observed as Dulcea nodded her head. These rangers were some of the most chaotic she had ever seen, but they always managed to get the job done. Chaos was when they worked the best and Bermudia had plenty of chaos for them.

"Chaotic? I'm not even sure if that adequately describes them, my dear Pelone," Dulcea said as they saw the rangers running in a line, not knowing that they were mere feet from each other. Not many people would have chosen the same path, but they all had and they were not sure if it was because they were former rangers or for some other odd reason.

"Ouch," Tommy said, as he fell to the ground and then looked around. What had made him fall? As he stood up, he noticed that he was covered in mud, although the ground looked to be very dry. "This is weird."

"Go back and get her," a voice said, a Tommy looked around, no one was there and who was he supposed to go get?

"Who?" Tommy asked, not thinking that it was crazy to ask the forest who he was supposed to go save from something.

"Your wife," the same voice said, and Tommy turned around to go get her, not sure if he should follow the instructions given to him. Although it did bother him that Kim might be somewhere, completely alone.

"Billy! Where'd you come from?" Trini yelled, as he suddenly appeared a few yards in front of her and he was startled to hear her voice behind him.

"Don't know, guess I just dropped out of the sky," Billy joked as Trini jogged over to him and he gave her a hug. "I wonder why we are together now."

"Probably to shake us even more later, but we need to enjoy it while we can," Trini said, as Billy nodded his head. "How do you think the others are doing?"

"I have no idea, but I can imagine that it is about the same as our journey," Billy said as Trini smiled.

"Kim probably freaked," Trini said, as Billy laughed.

"Yeah and Tommy probably has been sent to save the damsel in distress," Billy said and Trini nodded again.

The two of them always played the fairy tale couple, even when everything went wrong. They often seemed to be on the rocks and then, poof, happy ever after. None of the other rangers had seen the engagement coming, but when it happened they were extremely happy and Tommy decided moving to Florida would help them, as she had an established job there and every state needed teachers, somehow.

"Are you glad that they got married?" Trini asked, as she surely missed her best friend coming out there during the holidays to see Tommy. She rarely saw her now, at all and although she missed Tommy, she missed Kim more.

"Of course, the both of them were miserable living away from each other like that and Tommy may have done something drastic, but it worked out for him. He didn't feel that he could have morally asked her to quit her job, so he quit his. It's different, but they may come back to California sometime soon. I know that Kim would really like to come back out there," Billy said, as Trini kept her mouth shut, so she wouldn't make him mad.

"I know, but…" Trini said, as she suddenly felt herself being pulled away and Billy desperately clutched to her hand, trying to hold her back from whatever was pulling her away. "Billy, let me go. I'll be fine by myself."

"Trini, don't, I need you to stay," Billy begged, as Trini shook her head. He had to let her go or things were going to get much worse for the two of them.

"We're not supposed to be together anymore. Let go!" Trini yelled, as he released her hands and she disappeared in a sudden flash of light. Billy then fell to his knees and looked around. He missed her, goodness he missed her when she went away, but they had to work things out, somehow. He now knew that he couldn't live without her.

"Kim! Kim!" Tommy yelled as he came back into the clearing. Where in the world had she gone? "Kim!"

"Tommy, I'm over here," Kim said looking up at him. "I didn't think that you would come back."

"I had to, why'd you stay here?" Tommy asked, as Kim just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really want to leave.

"I couldn't leave," Kim said, as Tommy just looked at her.

"Listen, we're not going to be able to stay together long, so you have to understand what I say. When I disappear, there are some things you have to do and one of them is keep on heading in this direction. We all have to make it through this place, Kim," Tommy said, as she nodded her head. "I know you don't like to be left alone, more than anyone, I know that, but that is part of the challenge. It will test us in ways that we can't stand. If there is anything that you think you can't do, you have to do it, for all of us."

"Tommy, I don't know about this. I always have had you there to look after me when things go bad," Kim said, as he nodded his head. He knew that too, but they were going to have to be alone on this more than the two of them liked.

"I know that you did and I'm not extremely comfortable with this either, but we have to do what is best for all of us," Tommy said as Kim nodded and she looked around. "You know that you are strong enough by yourself."

"I know, but we're both stronger together," Kim muttered as Tommy quickly grabbed her hand, feeling that he would be leaving her soon.

"And that is why they want us apart. I'm leaving now, take care of yourself," Tommy said and then he disappeared. Kim then ran down the path that she was on, hoping he was merely a few feet ahead of her.

"Zack! Have you met anything?" Jason asked as Zack stopped in his tracks, thinking that he had started to hear things now.

"Nope, except you. This is weird that we haven't met anything," Zack said as Jason nodded. Then a person dropped out of nowhere. "I spoke too soon."

"Help! I can't get out of here, I've been stuck here for four years!" the man moaned as Jason and Zack exchanged a glance then walked a little bit closer.

"Can we help you?" Jason asked, as the man suddenly realized that they were standing there.

"Get out, get out while you can! That's what I want to do!" the man yelled then disappeared again.

"That was odd," Jason said as Zack considered what he had said.

"Jason, maybe he's right," Zack said and Jason turned to him as quickly as he comprehended that statement.

"No, don't you even think about it. We have somewhere to go and we'll get out of here. That is just to make us second guess ourselves," Jason said as Zack nodded his head, then looked around some more.

"Maybe we'll find the end of this path soon and maybe the others will be there," Zack said, as they walked into a clearing and a scroll of paper fell to the ground, which read:

_Choose now the path of life, but never do think twice. The path ahead will lead you there, but these new paths will split the pair. The only ones to cross the line will return above on time. Only one path will lead you there, but it will split the best pairs. _

"What does that mean?" Jason asked, as the others plopped down around them and looked at their new surroundings.

"Let me read it," Billy said calmly, as he took the scroll out of Jason's hands and then looked at each of the paths. "Only one path is right for each of us. I suppose that we will be thrown out of the path if it is not right for us."

"Are you kidding?" Tommy asked, as Billy shook his head no. "So, we just need to choose, then hope we're not chucked out."

"Exactly, good luck," Billy said, as they each choose a path and began walking down it. They knew very little of what might be around, but none of them were thrown out immediately making them feel sure they were safe, but it wouldn't last. Bermudia was about to reveal another secret to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Each suddenly saw a different setting. Billy was placed in the water of Aquitar once again. Trini was now in the mountains of Sweden, which she had grown to love. Zack was placed in the middle of a busy club. Jason was in a dojo, sparring with a favorite student of his. Tommy was place in the ruins of the old Command Center and lastly, Kimberly was placed in her gym, alone with only the beam in front of her.

"This is crazy," They said in unison and they each looked at what was in front of them. They were going to have plenty of fun with this.

"A beam? Why does it have to be a beam?" Kimberly asked, as she placed her hands on it and stared up and down it. She had always disliked the beam more than anything else, so it made sense that it was what was set in front of her. "I guess I'm supposed to do some sort of routine."

"Not just any routine," Coach Schmidt said as Kim looked over at him in shock. Where had he come from? She could have sworn that she was alone only moments ago and now he ws here with her. "The routine that almost killed you."

"With or without Tommy?" Kim asked, as Coach Schmidt shrugged his shoulder. He didn't much care about that at all, if the truth be known about it all. "It matters, Coach. Those are two completely different routines."

"He was there both times. You didn't know that he came to watch nationals because he didn't want you to. He wanted it to be your surprise. That was why he was there when you woke up," Coach Schmidt said, as Kim shook her head. She didn't want to do this task, but it seemed that she had no other choice.

"I guess this is the only way to get out of here," Kim said, as she hopped on the beam and took a deep breath. She had never done either one of those routines with an easy heart after the accidents, but now she just had to focus and do. There was nothing else that would save them from this place.

-----------------------------------------------

"Why the hell here?" Tommy asked, angrily, as he looked around the ruins. He had not been back here since he moved to Florida and he had tried to forget it. Too many good and bad things had happened here and he didn't know what was here that was supposed to be a challenge, other than him not going insane.

"Because it can be rebuilt," Alpha said, as he emerged from behind some rubble. "However, you are the only rangers that have the ability to rebuild it."

"Alpha, if you haven't noticed, it is just me," Tommy said, as he looked around to be sure he was alone. Bermudia was a very odd place on all accounts.

"The others are working too," Alpha said, as Tommy looked at him. How in the world were the others working on rebuilding the Command Center as well, when he was the only one here?

"What do I do?" Tommy asked, as Alpha gave him a look of his own.

"The morpher. Be prepared, this will hurt," Alpha said, as Tommy passed it over and he took a deep breath. Here he goes again.

---------------------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness," Trini said as she turned around in a circle. She had not been to Sweden in a couple of years, but she could remember this place well enough. This was the place that Jason had told her that he was going back to be a ranger. It had nearly ripped her soul out when he told her that he was leaving and she imagined that was why this place was picked. The pain was something that they wanted for her to remember.

"That's right Trini," a voice said as Trini looked around to find where it had come from. Her tasks was one of the easiest, but somehow the magic of Bermudia had figured that it would try her the most. "We have to see what Jason will do to you this time."

"Jason can't do anything, he's not here," Trini said, logically, as the voice laughed and she let out an annoyed sigh. She would feel much better if she could see the person that was antagonizing her. That must be why they picked to have a voice in the clouds talking to her.

"He can do a lot, if he does not complete his task, you are all lost here," the voice said as Trini just shook her head and sat down. If she was going to have to deal with a demented voice, she might as well be comfortable.

-------------------------------------------------

"This makes no sense," Jason muttered as he continued to spar. He knew that there was some reason that he was brought here and hopefully Mitch wouldn't mind enlightening him when the time came.

"What makes no sense?" Mitch asked as Jason stopped moving and looked over at him. He honestly thought that he needed to have a rest for the moment. It was not that Mitch was pushing him that much, but that he needed to think. "You've always wanted to fight someone with ranger abilities, now you have the chance."

"You're a ranger?" Jason asked, completely stunned. He had known that the boy was exceptionally good at karate, but now it made sense. "How'd you know that you could tell me?"

"Well, after I found out from Alpha that you were a ranger, I knew it was time that I admit what I am," Mitch said as Jason gave him a curious look. Alpha had talked to him? Hadn't Alpha been forced to leave Earth years ago?

"I don't think that you talked to Alpha, he's not here anymore," Jason said as Mitch just shook his head. It was time that Jason be enlightened.

"Alpha rebuilt the Command Center with your help, you somehow defeated me with my ranger powers in a place that came from under Bermuda. It was kinda sketchy, but now you have to do it," Mitch said as Jason looked around and then shook his head. He had to kick ass or he was never going to get out of the hell of Bermudia.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Jason said as he took a defensive stance. If Mitch had have the powers that they had then this was going to be hard.

-------------------------------------------------

"I love this place," Billy muttered as he looked around Aquitar. If they were going to send him somewhere, then this place was not going to be a challenge. Billy had figured out everything long ago.

"Maybe too much," Cesteria said as Billy looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. "Billy I have to ask you to destroy Aquitar, we have far too much evil."

"Are you crazy? This is your home," Billy said as Cesteria looked over at him. She would love to give Billy a chance to do whatever he thought was needed, but this was bigger than just destroying Aquitar. It had much more to do with him being able to return to earth.

"It's the only way and you are the only one capable of it; Billy you must. There is no choice about it," Cesteria said as Billy looked around and saw everything he needed and he walked over to it. He knew what he must do and he hoped that he was only doing this in his insane mission to leave Bermudia, not in the real universe.

"I hope that you are right," Billy said as he just shook his head. No one would believe that he was going to really go through with this, but there was no choice in it. Cesteria had made that painfully clear.

------------------------------------------------

"A club," Zack said as he looked around. There must be something else here that was the obvious ticket to getting the hell of Bermudia. He looked around and noticed a man dressed completely in black, with his face hidden by a shadow. That seemed almost impossible in this club, but he was sure that it would all make sense.

"Hello Zack," the man said as he leaned forward into the light and looked over at Zack. "You have it quite easy, defeat your successor."

"Adam, here?" Zack asked as Adam nodded his head yes. There was not much else that could be explained except for the fact that they must defeat something in order to get the hell out of there.

"All rangers must reveal their true colors, at one time or another," Adam said as Zack just shook his head. He could certainly see several implications for that statement and he did not like any of them.

"Please tell me you're still good," Zack said as Adam gave him an evil grin.

"I'm as bad as they come," Adam said as he chunked the table out of the way and stalked towards Zack, who had no choice but to defend himself against his successor. He had to be able to get back home, there was no other option left.

All the rangers were fighting whatever battle was in front of them and although it was hard for all of them and they all started at different times, they did manage one miraculous thing. The rangers managed to finish their various tasks at the same time and with the same results. They all won, now they just wondered how they were going to get out of Bermudia and back to the surface.

AN: I know that it doesn't say a lot about what each person did, but that will be in the next chapter when they are all back together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think they're alive?" a man asked as he walked up on six young people, who had been washed up on the shore of Bermuda. They had had a storm a few days ago, but only one boat was missing and those people thought dead. No one could have rightfully survived that sudden of a storm as far out as they were.

"Only one way to find out," his friend said as he reached to touch the nearest person and she coughed as she lifted her face out of the sand and looked around.

"Where am I?" Trini muttered as she looked to her left to see all of her friends lying there as well. She didn't think that she was in Bermudia anymore, but she was not sure. This could just be one more challenge that they had to face before they could go home.

"Bermuda," a man said as Trini looked up at him and groaned. She was so tired and she couldn't even remember how she had gotten back here, but somehow she had, which must mean that they had broken the spell. "Was your boat shipwrecked?"

"Basically," Trini said as she rolled over and let out another groan. She was sore in places that she had not felt in several years. "How did we get back here?"

"You don't remember how you got here?" The other man asked as Trini sat up and took a very long look around. They must have completed their mission, but she didn't know how they had completed it. She had only sat there and endured some torment from a voice that continued to ask her why she left and why she didn't come back.

"No, I don't," Trini said as she looked at the others and she could not believe that the others were knocked out. "We'll be fine. You can go back to what you were doing."

"All right," the man said as the two men walked away and then looked back at them. They knew that something was wrong with this picture, but they were not going to ask about it. She seemed sure that she would be able to take care of the others if one of them didn't wake up.

"Jason, wake up," Trini said as she shook his shoulder and he sputtered out some water and looked over at Trini. He could not believe his eyes, but it suddenly felt warmer and that was definitely a good thing.

"Trini, are we back?" Jason murmured as he looked up at her and she smiled over at him. They had sand all over them and it was absolutely hilarious that they were here after being trapped in an underground world.

"Yeah, we need to get them up and back to the rooms. We have to figure out how we actually got back," Trini murmured as they began shaking the others and they all woke up in a similar fashion. It absolutely sucked that all of this was happening to them and they didn't seem to remember half of it.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy muttered as he looked around and noticed the sun and couldn't help but smile. "You're not going to believe the story that I have for you."

"What story Tommy? I don't even know how or if I finished my task," Kim said as Tommy smiled. Alpha had told him that the others would probably forget a lot of things, while he would be able to fill in so many blanks for them.

"You finished it, otherwise we would all still be in there," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head. Something odd was definitely going on here.

"That's good to know," Kim muttered as Tommy helped her up and she looked down at her clothes, they were all drenched, but very glad that they had wound up on a shore, not out in the middle of the sea. They would have still had to fight just to make it back and even that seemed impossible.

"I have a lot to tell you," Tommy said as Kim merely nodded and the others watched as he slipped his arm around her and she snuggled up against his side.

"You better start talking," Jason said as Tommy looked over at him. He could tell that Tommy knew something that was much bigger than anything that would normally be given to someone in this situation.

"I'll talk when we get back to the room," Tommy said as the others nodded. Even now they still had to be careful about people finding out that they were Power Rangers.

-------------

"What happened Tommy?" Kim asked as she looked over at her husband and he reached over and held her tight. They had only entered their room seconds before and she was not sure that he would say anything unless they pulled it out of him.

"We did a lot more than just defeat the myth of Bermudia," Tommy said as he saw his wife's confusion. "Kimberly, you're going to hate me for this, but we have to move back to California now."

"What made you agree to that?" Kim asked as he looked down at the floor and the others simply watched the two of them.

"The Command Center has been rebuilt, the ranger powers have been brought back and with that a lot of responsibility has fallen squarely on my shoulders," Tommy said as she stared at him and wondered how this could possibly be true. The time for rangers had long been over.

"So that's why they were expecting to see Zordon's rangers. They just weren't expecting it to be while we were so young," Jason said as Tommy nodded. They had known that the Command Center would have to be rebuilt and the fact was this was the only team of rangers that they even trusted to attempt it. All of the others had not really been able to do much with any of it.

"Exactly, they were expecting us to be years away from being rangers and reminiscing about it without a care in the world, but we're not, we're still very close to the ranger reality," Tommy said as Kim sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to calm herself.

"What does it mean though Tommy? Why do you have to move back to California? Why can't the others take care of everything?" Kim asked as he sat down next to her and he cautiously put his arm around her and she stiffened at his touch, but didn't push him away.

"Because I'm the one that has been chosen to be the mentor of the rangers," Tommy said as Kimberly's mouth dropped open and she just stared at her husband, hoping that he would take it all back, but he didn't he just stared back at her.

"No," Kim whispered as she covered her face and began to cry as he reached over to give her a hug and she pushed him away. "You promised me, Tommy."

"Kim, it was either a world unprotected by rangers or me breaking my promise. I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice," Tommy said as Kim just looked up at him, disgusted.

"You could have told them that you made a promise to your wife and that she means more to you than being a ranger!" Kim yelled as Tommy looked around for some sort of support, but found none. They all knew about the promise that he had made to Kim after he left the Turbo team.

"I don't think that Alpha would have accepted that, Kim," Tommy said as she looked up at him and saw that he was being honest about Alpha. "The earth needs a ranger team and they needed people that can mentor those rangers. Who else besides us would they pick for the job?"

"All of us?" Trini asked as Tommy turned to face her and nodded his head yes. "Why now?"

"Alpha was vague on the details, but it seems that there is some evil in the universe lurking around and we will have to be mentors for that ranger team. I'm sorry to do this to all of you, I didn't want to this to happen, but now it has and all we can do it go on with it," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him, still furious. He knew that he was not sleeping in the same bed with her tonight, unless she had a lapse in her memory.

"What were your choices Tommy?" Kim asked as he looked over at her and she gave him the most determined look that she could muster.

"Either I help rebuild the Command Center by draining myself from all of my powers or I watch all of you fail, because I was doing nothing to help. I couldn't watch you almost die again," Tommy said as Kim looked down at the floor and the others gave her a curious look. There had been a couple of times when Kim had almost died, but it seemed that the times that he was talking about was a lot harder for her to deal with.

"I'm sorry you had to choose between that," Kim whispered as her anger started to ebb away and he reached for her hand and took it. "I'll be fine, Tommy. It's just going to take me a little while to get used to it all."

"Well, what are we going to do about the rest of our vacation?" Jason asked as Tommy looked down at Kim and then around at the others.

"The beach always sounds good," Tommy said with a smile as the others nodded and then dispersed to their rooms.

It was tough on all of them to know that the Power Rangers were back, in some form or another but that still was no reason for them not to enjoy the vacation that they were on now. They had served their time and done more than their fair share to make the Earth a planet that would not have to worry about all of the evils in the universe.

What exactly they were heading into, none of them knew or truly expected. They all had other things on their minds, namely how they were going to be able to get Kim and Tommy moved back to the West Coast, find both of them jobs and manage to start doing whatever ranger work was put before them. But that is another story and who knows, maybe one day it will be heard by the world as well.


End file.
